Second generation!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley, Lilly and Oliver are adults now, so this story is about the next generation...  Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: A small gen. 2 - story with Miley's daughter Jennie and her friend Miranda, the daughter of Lilly and Oliver.**

* * *

><p><strong>Second generation!<strong>

**It's a normal day at Seaview High School in Malibu. Jennie Belle Stewart open her locker and grab her books.**

"Hi, Jennie! What's up?" says Miranda Oken, who is Jennie's best friend.

"Nothing special, really..." says Jennie. "How did your date go last night?"

"That was no fun whatsoever! Caleb is such a jerk!" says Miranda.

"Too bad..." says Jennie.

"He wasn't really my type anyway!" says Miranda. "There are other sexy guys!"

"Yeah, like Tony Jameson or Steve Black." says Jennie.

"I think Tony is totally sexy, but he doesn't even look at me. As if I didn't exist or something." says Miranda.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." says Jennie. "I can't be at cheerleader-practice today. Mom's gonna teach me a new song and I've got so much homework..."

"That's okey! We'll hang out tomorrow then...?" says Miranda.

"Okey! What do ya wanna do?" says Jennie.

"We could spend the day at the beach." says Miranda. "Look at sexy college-men and work on our tan. Maybe eat an ice cream or two..."

"Sounds cool, Miranda! I'm on!" says Jennie with a smile.

"Let's go! We don't wanna be late for class! Mr Brady's gonna make my life a hell if I'm late again." says Miranda.

"Okey!" says Jennie.

The 2 girls run to the History-classroom.

"Stewart! Oken! Explain why you're late?" says mr Brady.

"Sorry, sir! We forgot that we had History today..." says Miranda.

"Take your seats!" says mr Brady. "Today we're gonna read about Worl War II."

Later the same day Jennie come home after school.

"Hi, Jen!" says Miley Stewart when she sees her daughter.

"Hi, mom!" says Jennie.

"How was school today?" says Miley.

"I almost got detention..." says Jennie.

"Why?" says Miley. "I want ya to do well in school, sweetie!"

"Miranda and me were talkin' by the lockers and we lost track of time, that's all." says Jennie.

"Okey! I'm not mad at ya! Just make sure you get good grades in your main subjects." says Miley.

"I'll do me best, mom!" says Jennie.

"Good! Now, get started with your homework. I've got a few things to take care of at work. I should be back at five. When I come home I'm gonna teach ya a new song." says Miley as she grab her briefcase and put on her white jacket and walk out to her car.

"Bye, mommy!" says Jennie.

"By, Jen!" says Miley.

"Sweet niblets! I'm in high school and I still refer to my mother as mommy! Am I some sort of geek?" says Jennie to herself.

"Hi, Jen!" says Jen's father John as he enter the room.

"Hi, daddy!" says Jennie.

"Need any help with your homework?" says John.

"No, thanks! I'm about to write an essay on native american culture." says Jennie.

"I'll go back upstairs then. See ya later!" says John.

"Sure, daddy!" says Jennie.

The next day after school Jennie and Miranda are at the beach they both wear bikini. Jennie in black and Miranda in dark-red.

"Wow! Such a beautiful day!" says Jennie.

"It sure is!" says Miranda. "Let's go for a swim!"

"Yay!" says Jennie.

A few minutes later the girls step up from the water.

"Hi, ladies!" says a hot guy named Dave Hawk to Jennie and Miranda.

"Hi, Dave!" says both Jennie and Miranda in a soft sexy voice.

"Can I get you girls a drink or a burger?" says Dave.

"Soda would be fine, right Jen?" says Miranda to her friend.

"Sure!" says Jennie.

"Come on, Jen! He totally wants you!" says Miranda.

"How do ya know it's me? Maybe he's into you?" says Jennie.

"I saw the way he was lookin' at you! Dave is hot for you, Jen!" says Miranda.

"Maybe..." says Miranda.

"Here!" says Dave as he hand Jennie and Miranda an orange soda each.

"Thanks, Dave!" says Jennie and Miranda.

"No problem, girls!" says Dave. "I'd do anything for two cute girls like you!"

"Awww! You're totally sweet!" says Jennie and Miranda.

"Thanks! See ya!" says Dave as he leave.

"Oh my gosh! He's _**so **_fuckin' sexy!" says Miranda.

"Very!" says Jennie. "I wouldn't say no to a night with him!"

"Neither would I, Jen!" says Miranda.

**The End.**


End file.
